Just Loki doing what he does for Thor
by Clarra-Night
Summary: Just as the title says.


**_Author's Note: This is when Loki and Thor are adults. Pay attention to the times :) _**

**_And thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed this! :D_**

* * *

**1pm**

Loki and the others watched as Thor stormed out of the room, throwing the golden doors open, an awkward silence following the loud bang as they hit the wall.

Odin watched his eldest son leave, before grumbling and exiting too.

"Well, at least he only said no for now," Fandral commented, after pausing to fix his blond hair.

"But he should have said yes!" said Sif, "Hasn't Thor already proven that he is the strongest fighter in all of Asgard?"

Loki listened to the Warriors Three and Lady Sif discuss for a few minutes why Odin should have let Thor be appointed as one of the leaders of the Asgardian army, before wordlessly leaving.

They didn't notice.

**1.30pm**

Loki closed the heavy book he had finished reading, leaping down from the top of the bookshelf at the very back of the library; it was one of his favourite places to read without being disturbed. He returned it to its place on the shelves, and left.

Loki was walking down a long corridor when he heard a group of people approaching from around the corner. He recognised Volstagg's booming voice, as it exclaimed, "We have to go cheer Thor up and get him to convince the Allfather that he's ready to lead an army!"

Loki moved away from that wall and continued walking; he didn't like it when he accidentally ran into people when turning a corner.

As the four of them saw him, he said, "I wouldn't see Thor just now, if I were you."

Sif tossed her black hair. "Why not? We are his friends, Loki. I'm sure he won't take his anger out on us."

"It's just not wise to be in his company right now. I would let him calm down by himself a little before trying to cheer him up, if I were you."

Hogun looked at him. "Thor would do the same for us."

Loki blinked his green eyes. "Oh, no, you go ahead. I only said that _I _wouldn't if I were you. He's upstairs in his chambers." He gestured with a tilt of his dark-haired head.

Sif glared at Loki before they went on their way to see the older prince.

The Warriors Three and Sif reached the heavy double doors of Thor's chambers, pushing them open to find Thor with a half-finished jar of some kind of toffee-coloured sweets in his hand, and in perfectly good humour.

**2pm**

"Thor's own brother not even caring enough to try and help him in a situation like this, or even see him at all."

Sif raised her eyebrow coldly at Loki, who simply looked at the four of them, as though he was just waiting for them to deliver the rest of the reprimanding.

Fandral muttered under his breath to Volstagg and Hogun, "Maybe Loki would just feel better if Thor wasn't one of the army's commanders."

"And he was perfectly calm when we saw him. There was still enough time for him to speak with the Allfather, who's now considering the matter." Sif added.

After they left, Loki lowered his eyes and sighed quietly.

**_1.05pm_**

_ Loki listened to the Warriors Three and Lady Sif discuss for a few minutes why Odin should have let Thor be appointed as one of the leaders of the Asgardian army, before wordlessly leaving. They didn't notice._

He disappeared as soon as he was out of their sight, reappearing from behind a shelf in the kitchens. Loki stole a jar of honey-malt sweets from the shelf without missing a beat and vanished again. The kitchens had been empty except for a servant pouring out a goblet of wine. The servant hadn't heard anything.

Loki reappeared in the hallway outside Thor's bedchambers. He knocked on the doors quietly before opening them and stepping inside.

_"Get out, Loki!"_

Thor was angrily pacing in his room, and Loki waited for his older brother to look at him. Thor did, to yell again, but before he could, Loki quickly held up his hand.

"I- I just wanted to give these to you, and see if you were alright."

Loki placed the jar of Thor's favourite sweets from when they were children on top of a table near the door, before smiling at him and leaving, deciding to go to the library to wait for his brother to cool down.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it, and that you'll review for me :)**_

_**Thanks so much again to everyone who has! **_


End file.
